


Captive Knight

by Goddesss_Stories



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Futanari, Gangbang, Goblins, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Magic, Monsters, Multi, Orcs, Rape, Smegma, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddesss_Stories/pseuds/Goddesss_Stories
Summary: Series of series of stories focusing on Knight and princess of the Engelgard Kingdom.
Kudos: 4





	1. 1

*A knight with sword and shield in hand approaches an old dilapidated temple complete with moss-covered walls, broken tiles flooring, and skeletal remains of past explorers.*

Elise: Just my kind of place. Perhaps I can find some treasure here to bring back to her holiness.

*Entering the temple to explore it corridor by corridor, the knight is completely unaware of those following close behind. The Knight enters a room where a beam of sunlight shines upon a large treasure chest.*

Elise: This is more than enough treasure to hand over to her holiness...and perhaps pocket some for myself. It's a good thing those bastards of the Velire Kingdom had absolutely no clue about this place.

*The Knight reaches out to take her first handful of treasure when suddenly, an arrow flies from far only to be sliced in half by her blade.*

Knight: Perhaps I may have spoken too soon. Bandits here to take the treasure for yourselves?

*The band of bandits snicker one to another as they approach closer. Drawing their weapons, they prepare for the inevitable battle to come.*

Knight: What are you waiting for!?

*One after the other, the bandits attack the Knight who, with finesse and skill, successfully fends them off parrying their blades and piercing through what little armor they have.*

Elise: Absolutely trash. Do you think you could possibly take on a knight from the Engelgard Kingdom? Even among the lower-ranking knights, only one of us would be enough to stop you all. You all should pack up and call it quits before I slaughter you all.

*A man cloaked in a priest like robe steps from out of the shadows clearing the way of any scavengers in his path. While. Elise is too busy threatening the band of bandits, the man raises grabs her shoulder and places his glowing hand over her mouth. After light resistance, she falls into a slumber allowing her to be taken away. The robed man orders the others to take her to a private chamber. After a few hours, Elise wakes up to the sound of footsteps. Immediately realizing the depth of the situation, she attempts to make her escape only for it to fail as she is bound by shackles.*

Elise: My strength...why do I feel so weak!?

Devos: That would be because of my spell, young lady.

Elise: DEVOS!! I should've known you would slither your way into this temple. I bet those men were your hired help.

Devos: As usual, your Intuition is correct. I only needed them to do the hard part and with the promise of a savory reward, they were happy to help.

Elise: Men like that could be bought with anything. You're just a coward who doesn't want to get his hands dirty!

Devos: It's not my job to get my hands dirty, only to serve her majesty.

Elise: Your queen is a whore and so are you.

Devos: What a sharp tongue. Hopefully, you don't speak this way in front of he majesty. In any event, my elixir isn't quite finished yet so I think while I'm waiting, I should go ahead and give the hired help their reward. Oh, and if you're worried about your armor, I'm not a despot. I decided to clean it for you...however, you won't be needing it for what comes next.

*Devos snaps his fingers signaling to the men to come in. These muscular men with thick, veiny, rock hard cocks surround Elise leaving what happens next to her imagination. Devos removes her shackles prompting Elise to try and fight back, but one of the bandits delivers a swift blow to her stomach dropping to the floor where she attempts to catch her breath. The bandit picks her by her hair with an evil grin plastered on his face.*

Devos: Try not to break her too much.

*One of the bandits rests his cock on top of Elise's face covering her eye. He begins smearing it all over her face staining it with his putrid odor.*

Elise: (It smells so bad...these bandits don't know the first thing about hygiene and they're all about to have their way with me...damn that priest.)

*After a little foreplay, the bandit shoves his cock down her throat. Due to the spell cast over her, Elise can't find the strength to resist.*

Bandit: Damn, her throat is tight as hell. I think I'm going to cum just from this.

*After a few more thrusts, the bandit shoots a thick load into her throat leaving Elise horrified. Her eyes grew bigger in disbelief unable to fathom some low life's cock violating her throat to such a degree. The disgusting smell of bandit cock filled the room in no time slowly, but surely overwriting Elise's desire to escape. She is released by the bandit only to spit up his cum making a puddle on the ground.*

Bandit: Step aside, I want some of this bitch too.

*More bandits step up to get their turn. They occupy her hands and throat with their musky cock much to her dismay. The slurping sounds coming from Elise's stretched out mouth only worsen her situation as the others become restless. A bandit approaches her from behind and shoves his fingers into her pussy.*

Elise: (Fuuugh~ His gross meaty fingers are digging into my pussy. I can feel his nails scratching against my insides. There's no way he's going to make me cum from this.)

*The bandit continues digging into her pussy while slapping her ass with his giant hand leaving red handprints in her otherwise pure white skin. The impact causing Elise to tighten up and grip the bandit's fingers eventually cumming uncontrollably.*

Elise: MMMMHH~

*Her throat and hands tighten up shortly afterward causing the other bandits to come on and in her.*

Bandit: All in her hair too.

Bandit: Whoa, look at her pussy go. She's definitely enjoying this.

Bandit: Let's hope she doesn't waste all that cum she was so generously given.

*One of the bandits pinches her nose forcing her to swallow that jelly thick load that had previously clogged up her throat.*

Bandit: Guys, I think her pussy is ready for some hardcore fucking.

Elise: Please, no, don't put your cock in there. That's only for-

*A bandit slams his cock deep inside of her pussy abruptly cutting her off mid-speech.*

Bandit: Fuck, it's so damn tight! It's almost like she's never done this before.

Elise: I-it's b-because I haven't...I was promised to another.

Bandit: Well, I hope he likes his pussy stretched out because you aren't going anywhere until we're all satisfied.

Elise: Pl-

*Before she could say another word, another bandit filled her mouth up with his filthy cock slamming his hips into her face completely disregarding her gagging and muffled cries for help.*

Bandit: We're going to turn you into our personal little cum dumpster.

Bandit: It's the only thing she's worth keeping around for.

Elise: (Why is this happening to me? I am a champion of the Engelgard Kingdom...unmatched in skill by anyone...so what makes these lowlifes think they can have their way with me?)

*Upon finishing her thought, she is once again subjected to another round of throat pies. Each thicker than the last. The musk of their cocks and their overall putrid odor starts to take it affects on Elise so much so that she is unable to think clearly. What little strength she could muster to resist has all but disappeared. Her crying and whimpering turned into moaning and longing for the next creampie to fill her pussy and throat.*

Bandit: Fuck! I'm about to cum! Open wide and take all of our cum!

*The bandits line up to stroke their cocks aimed at Elise's face that had been contorted in pleasure making her almost unrecognizable. One after another, they shoot their jelly thick loads onto her face and into her mouth. After gurgling the clumpy curdles of dick milk, she began to chew it up while trying to scoop the rest from her face into her mouth. A shameful display of a once-proud warrior for all to see. Soon after, she swallows it all down with minor trouble. Her labored panting, accompanied by her heart-shaped pupils, was enough for Devos to issue a short break for Elise.

Devos: I'd like to spend some time administering the serum I've concocted to our little friend here. She will undergo a transformation, but she will remain the same woman through and through. When I am finished, I'd like for you to test her new appendage in all aspects.

Bandit: Sure, whatever you say.

Devos: Step aside.

*Devos reaches into his robe pulling out a purple elixir in which Elise is forced to drink. After drinking it, her clitoris begins to grow. It slowly convulses and writhes while growing to the same length as the bandits appearing disproportionate to her body. The further up the shaft, the darker the skin becomes with veins stretching across its length.

Devos: I didn't think the spell cast upon the elixir would turn out to be this strong. A slight miscalculation, but not an unwelcome one. Men, I want you all to test out her newly formed cock. I want to measure her limits and procure accurate data for her majesty. Be sure to stimulate her as much as possible.

Bandit: Fine by us.

*The growth of her clitoris into a girthy monster was nothing short of a stimulating experience all on its own for Elise. Her body continued to shake as the transformation finish took its course. Upon finishing, the bandits wasted no time stroking her cock to goad reactions out of her.*

Elise: My cock! Your hands are rubbing all over my cock!

*Devos hands the bandits a large pack of XL condoms which they fit a dazed Elise with. One after the other, the bandits lay hands on her attention-hungry cock stroking it mercilessly and forcing her pleasure-filled screams out of her convulsing body.*

Elise: You all are abusing my dick with your strong grimy hands. I'm about to cum!

Bandit: We just started, you can't be ready to cum yet!

*Just then, one of the bandits clutched the base of Elise's cock to prevent her from shooting her first load.*

Elise: W-what!? You can't just push me to my absolute limit and then force me to stay back up. Let me cum!!

*In one swift motion, one of the bandits plunges his cock deep into her asshole creating a small bulge in her stomach.*

Elise: Oooh~

Bandit: Don't think you're going to hog all that ass meat for yourself.

Bandit: Despite how she looks, there's enough for 2 of us in here!

Bandit: Oh really!?

*Other bandits begin pulling on Elise's nipples while another bandit shoves his cock up her asshole and begins thrusting in tandem with his fellow bandit.*

Elise: FUUUUCK! MY ASSHOLE IS GOING TO BREAK!! YOU'RE GOING TO RUIN MEEEE!!!

*The bandit slaps her ass forcing her to tighten up around both of their cocks. After turning her ass completely red and bruised with repeated slapping, they shoot a double creampie inside of her before letting her drop down to her knees hunched over. Cum Cascades out of her asshole creating a puddle of significant size underneath her. Elise's tongue falls out of her mouth and her eyes roll back.*

Elise: P-please let me cum!! My dick hurts so much...it's so back up! Please, I can't bare this anymooore!

*Devos nods toward the Bandits who release her and back away. Immediately after this, Elise fills up the condom in a matter of seconds. With each spurt, her cock convulses continuing to release thick baby batter into the condom with no signs of stopping.*

Devos: Hm, it appears quite viscous and the reactions to stimulation are as calculated. I've found a suitable specimen for her majesty. Tell me, Elise, how do you feel?

*Elise's ability to form words deteriorate becoming nothing more than a slurred and garbled mess. The only thing her mind could focus on was the immense pleasure she felt from violently cumming and the warm embrace of her disgusting, discolored semen around her cock.*

Devos: Well said. Gentlemen, your business here is concluded, thank you for your time.

*Devos reveals a staff to the bandits who suddenly turn to dust when enveloped by a green light. He then summons a shadowy figure to his side.*

Devos: It is time.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise is trained and taken for field testing

*In a room dimly illuminated by the rays of the sun coming in through a small window, several maids undress themselves wearing only thigh-highs. One of the maids picks up a syringe containing a green substance and walks over to a detained Elise chained by her wrists and ankles as if she were hanging from the ceiling.* 

Maid 1: Injecting aphrodisiac. 

*The maid carrying the syringe injects it directly into Elise's Urethra. Elise howls in pain at the sharpen object being forced into a sensitive area.* 

Maid 1: I have finished administering the aphrodisiac. 

Elise: What have you done to me? What was that in that syring-? 

*Elise felt her heartbeat and her dick tingle. It was sending weird sensations throughout her body that her mind had yet to comprehend correctly. After a few minutes to settle in. The maid blew on Elise's now sensitive cock causing her to moan and writhe.* 

Elise: Aah~ My cock, what did you do to it!? It feels so sensitive like it's about to explode just by being slightly touched. 

*The maids conversed among themselves and shook their heads in agreement. They lathered their hands up with oil with one pale skin maid approached Elise and grabbed her cock to stroke it until it was nice and hard. The others begin to surround Elise who is lowered down for then to properly reach her.* 

Elise: Fuck, my cock! I'm gonna cum!! I'm gonna cuuuum!!" 

*With only minor stroking, Elise begins powerfully ejaculating spilling her thick seed onto the ground. One of the tan-skinned maids began messaging Elise's body rubbing her hands all along her back with the others following after this example. They rub oil all over her body starting with her feet and in-between her toes working their way up her legs delving into her pelvic area cupping her pussy as much as they could without her fat balls getting in the way.* 

Elise: Mmm! 

*The maids take notices of Elise's reaction to having her balls touched before continuing their complete rub down making their way up to her stomach where they apply more oil to their hands and rub down her stomach, titties, and shoulders. The maid in charge of the titties pulls on Elise's nipples to see if they were a focal point of stimulation for her and, sure enough, they were.* 

Elise: Mmm. Don't pull so hard, you're going to- NGH!! 

*The maid pulls on the and twists them forcing another load out of Elise. Spurting out a lot similar to her first load is something that one of the maids takes note if before returning to the milking process. That wet splatting sounds of Elise's cum did nothing, but prove that her loads were thick and powerful. One of the maids pick up the bucket to see how fast the cum moved around only to find out that the viscous fluid seemed still.* 

Tan skin Maid: Her output is phenomenal one load fills up the entire bucket. 

Dark skin Maid: Go get another one. We have a lot more work to do here. 

*The sweat mixed with oil dropped off of a panting Elise who could barely remain conscious after her second load. A lighter-skinned maid and the tan-skinned maid take pulsating wands from a table that had other toys on them and turn them on to a low setting. The low humming of the devices are muffled when applied to Elise's heavy balls.* 

Elise: OOOH FUUUUGH!!! SHTAP IIIIT!! 

Pale skin Maid: Her response is better than anticipated at the low setting. The medicine must be finished taking its course. Quickly, her ass and pussy must be tended to as well. 

Tan skin maid: What about her urethra? 

Pale skin maid: Hm, cork it up with the small ones. 

*The maids pick up the remaining tools to continue stimulating Elise in various ways. As two of the maids continue using the wands on Elise, one of the maids stuffs Else's cock with 4 small remote-controlled vibrators. The shock of her sensitive cock being penetrated made Else's tongue fall out while she made lewd noises that echoed throughout the room that could be heard from outside of the door.* 

Elise: MY DICK IS GOING TO- NYAAH!! ITS GOING TO EXPLODE 

*Another maid plugs up Elise's ass with a wide vibrating anal plug that stretches her ass to its limit. The last maid taps on a plug up her pussy with a fat cluster of mini-vibrators.* 

Elise: OOH! 

*That maid also places a cock ring at the base of Elise's cock to prevent her from cumming.* 

Pale skin maid: This should get us our conclusive results. 

*At the flick of a few buttons, each of the vibrators and wands is set to their highest setting creating a harmony of various humming sounds. Elise's body convulses wildly as she is suspended midair by the chains attached to her wrists and ankles.* 

Elise: FFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!!! 

Dark skin Maid: She's trying to cum again. 

Tanned skin maid: Will the ring hold her? 

Light skin maid: It's enchanted with a gripping spell so I'm sure that it will. 

*Elise's balls contract indicating she's trying to cum as hard as she can but to no avail. The orgasm denial sends her into a spiral of lustful madness sending her backed up cum back to where it came from enlarging her balls by a moderate amount and disabling her ability to speak in proper sentences. She throws her head back while grabbing the chains and curling her toes to cope with this fact. It is only when one of the maids begins stroking her cock and licking the head does it become too much for her to handle. After a short while, her balls contract again as she squirts from her pussy and ass being violated in such a manner.* 

Elise: MY DICK! MY DIIIICK!! OOH FUUUUUUUCK!! MY DIIIICK WANTS TO CUUUUUM!! LET ME CUUUUUUUUM!!!!! 

Tan skin maid: Look, she's squirting all over. 

*A timer on the table goes off indicating that Elise's time in the chamber is over and that she must be prepared for the Queen. The maids then break down her the station and taking the toys out of Elise one by one. The anal plug is removed revealing her widened ass and the juices inside. The cluster of vibrators is removed in one swift motion causing a delayed reaction in Elise. After a few short seconds, she begins to cum from her pussy soaking the floor beneath her. The final made removes the vibrators from Elise's cock and unchains her ankles so that she's able to stand up. Elise's weak legs buckle from instance to instance, but before removing the cock ring, the dark skin maid brings out a basin just in case the load is too much for the buckets.* 

Pale skin maid: 6 loads of cum is about to cum out of that cock. Are you all ready? 

*After a consensus of agreement, the pale skin maid removes the ring and light stroked Elise's cock which then spewed forth a torrent of cum causing Elise to throw her head back again while rolling her eyes into the back of her head.* 

Elise: CUUUUMIIIIING!!!!!! 

*Load of after load of that thick cock grease filled up the basin in no time at all eventually filling it up to the brim. Elise's cock had finally become sated. At the end of it all, Devos stepped in to see what the hold up was only to see Elise alone with an automated fleshlight.* 

Devos: The medicine you were given seems to still be in effect. This is perfect. 

*Devos disconnects the fleshlight and attaches a leash to Elise's collar to lead her to the Queen's chambers. Where she lies in wait in her bed.* 

Devos: Your majesty, it is I, Devos. 

*The Queen stretches before getting out of her bed. Pulling back the veil that covers it, she is revealed to be a tan-skinned woman of huge proportions sporting K-cup breasts complete with dark areolas around her inverted nipples. Her wide frame created by her the 60-inch ass wobbled with each step she took, but it was nothing compared to the girthy fuck pole in between her legs. With a length of 15 inches, a urethral opening bug enough to fit a few fingers inside, and the clapping noise it made every time it smacked against her leg was more than enough to entice Elise who desperately wanted to feel all 15 inches of it inside of her as soon as possible.* 

Rakshasi: Greetings, my new pet. I am Queen Rakshasi Al-Jamil the 15th. From this day forward, I shall be your new master, how does that sound to you? 

Elise: Your cock is so big... 

Devos: I see they didn't teach her manners in there. 

Rakshasi: It's quite alright. I think it will be easier this way. Engelgard women are supposed to have the best pussies in all the land, but so far I haven't been impressed. Leave us, Devo's. 

*With Devos' departure, the Queen and Elise get busy very quickly. The Queen circled Elise whose pussy was soaking wet dripping juices onto the floor. The Queen grabbed her cock and stroked it to make sure Elise was fully erect. Licking inside of her ear and grabbing her breast made Elise tremble before the power The Queen had over her. After priming her slave, The Queen sat on the edge of her bed resting her cock on Elise's longing face. Elise wastes no time and begins sucking on Rakshasi's thick cock head before moving her head down closer to the base with slight resistance.* 

Rakshasi: Oooh. That's the way, my pet, take all of your master's cock. 

*Elise manages to get down to the base of Rakshasi's cock repeating this process over and over while creating lewd slurping noises that rung through the ears of the Queen. With a mighty blast, Rakshasi releases a flood of cum into Elise's throat which she manages to swallow a decent portion of until it proves to be too much for her. She spits up the last bit of it on the ground.* 

Elise: Forgive me, master. I didn't mean to be ungrateful. I promise I'll- 

Rakshasi: It's fine, my pet. Not everyone can take it on their first try. Bend over on the bed here. I'm sure your pussy can take much more than your throat. 

*Elise does as she is told placing her hands on the bed awaiting what she had longed for: her pussy to be destroyed by the Queen. Dispensing with foreplay, the Queen firmly planted her cock deep into Elise's pussy causing Elise to cry out in pleasure. Rakshasi began her assault in Elise's pussy. Rhythmically thrusting her hips into Elise's ass over and over. She pounded away at her new pet who could do nothing, but moan and call out to her master.* 

Rakshasi: Such a tight little pussy coiling around my cock this much. You wanted me to fuck you like this, didn't you? 

Elise: Yes, master, I wanted you to fuck my pussy and fill me up with your royal seed! 

Rakshasi: That's what I love to hear. 

*Rakshasi thrusting creating smacking sounds each time her hips connected to Elise's ass. She kept up this pace by placing her leg onto the bed and continued thrusting until finally, she buried another load into Elise. The feeling of being impregnated made Elise shake uncontrollably. Rakshasi pulled her cock from out of Elise's pussy to flip her over watching her hyperventilate. * 

Rakshasi: You're such a cutie. 

*Rakshasi rubbed her pussy juice coated cock alongside Elise's. The cum from inside Else's pussy drained out onto the ground creating a puddle beneath them. The Queen toyed with Elise's cock as the rubbed together and planted tiny kisses upon them which was enough to make Elise's still sensitive cock cum enough to coat both of them in the baby batter.* 

Elise: I'm sorry, master, my cock just can't stop cumming anymore. 

Rakshasi: You poor girl. Here, let master help you. 

*Rakshasi rose and planted Elise's cock deep into her pussy. Going so far as to beat against her womb. After a few deep breathes, the Queen slammed her ass onto Elise's cock over and over. Sitting on top of her watching as her face contorted in pleasure and pure ecstasy.* 

Elise: Master, your pussy feels so good on my dick. I want to cum inside you so much, master. Please let me cum inside!! 

Rakshasi: Are you going to be a good girl from now on and obey my every command? 

Elise: Yes, master, I promise I'll be a good girl! 

Rakshasi: Hmm, I don't know, you don't sound too sure. 

*Rakshasi ceased her movements and slowly rose to create panic in Elise's heart.* 

Elise: MASTER, I PROMISE I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL AND FOLLOW YOUR EVERY COMMAND!! I PROMISE! I PROMISE! I PROMISE!! 

Rakshasi: Aw, why didn't you just say that at first, silly? You've earned it now. Go ahead and cum inside of me. 

*Without a moment to spare, Elise shot her load directly into the Queen's womb expanding her stomach. At the same time, the Queen experience an orgasm of her own cumming from both her pussy and her dick. Shooting her dick milk onto Elise's body while cumming from her pussy. After all that had transpired, the Queen remains on her bed laying there catching her breath while Elise is taken back to her quarters where she is given a bigger Fleshlight.* 

Maid: Count yourself lucky. This Fleshlight is molded to model the Queen's pussy. It was the request if her highness was that you receive this. 

*Without hesitation, the now moral depraved Elise snatches it away and uses it for her own.* 

Elise: Master's pussy!! It feels shooo gooood!!

*The maid closes the door watching as the formerly prideful Knight self-indulged in lewd activities fit for only the most degenerate of society.*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise's sister Claudia seeks help.

*A maid enters a bedroom carrying a teapot and a cup on a silver platter approaching a well dressed, red-haired, Peachy skinned woman who seemed to be worried. Her mind appears lost in thought as she fails to acknowledge that her tea has arrived until the maid light taps her shoulder ushering her back to reality.*

Maid: Lady Claudia, your tea will get cold if you sit idle.

Claudia: Right, thank you, Shaula.

*Shaula bows before leaving the room. Claudia drinks her tea and takes a deep breath as if she longed for something.*

Claudia: (It has been weeks since I heard any word about my sister's whereabouts. She couldn't have just disappeared off the face of the earth. The Engelgard Kingdom needs it's next heir to the Royal army...and I need my little sister to speak my name once more. Not a word from the mercenaries I sought to hire, she has sent no word about her current standing...oh, Elise, where are you?)

*In her train of thought, she is interrupted by the sound of a loud banging.*

Claudia: What is that!?

Shaula: It must be someone at the doo-

*A butler storms into the room interrupting Shaula.*

Butler: Lady Claudia, there's an evil-looking woman at the door carrying a blood-stained man who appears to be dead.

Claudia: What!?

*Claudia grabbed her golden Rapier and approached the front door with caution. She opened the door to see a tanned woman with red dreadlocks, barbaric clothing, metal wristbands, a club sheathed in her belt and a war ax in her hand.*

Claudia: State your business or leave.

*The woman throws the dead body at Claudia's feet causing blood to splatter all over the freshly scrubbed tile floor.*

Warrior: Yoja, the cannibal. Wanted for 60 counts of murder and blasphemy in this country. The Engelgard kingdom pays handsomely for his head dead or alive, no?

Claudia: That's true...who are you?

Rizzah: I am Rizzah. A mercenary from the south.

Claudia: Which means you're from Umbral, the country of shadows.

Rizzah: Correct, Claudia, the valiant.

Claudia: My reputation proceeds me...as does yours. You're a famous mercenary in your country. I dare say the world. Fine, you shall have your reward, but I wish to make you an offer to double your reward.

Rizzah: Triple.

Claudia:...

Rizzah: How badly do you want this done?

Claudia: Triple.

*Rizzah gave a devious grin to Claudia who invited her in to rest her weary bones from traveling from such a long way.*

Claudia: I rather you did not follow me smelling like that, so please take a shower.

Rizzah: Accepted.

*Rizzah is escorted to the showers where she is undressed and begins to bathe. Her clothes are taken by the maids who try their best to wash them using magic instead of normal means. In her room, Claudia equips herself with her battle armor and prays to the small shrine of her parents before leaving to meet with Rizzah once more in the foyer. Rizzah's appearances seem slightly different from before as the filth had been hiding her true beauty.*

Claudia: You clean up well.

Rizzah: For a mongrel?

Claudia: The others in this country think of Umbral as nothing more, than murderers and thieves, however, I think that the country is nice. Between you and me, I've visited on many occasions. I'm sure you've heard of the Iron Armed Maiden.

Rizzah: I have indeed. I see there's more to you than meets the eye.

Claudia: Come, let us make way to the castle.

*Taking a carriage to the castle, they meet in Claudia's war room to talk over a new deal. Claudia lays out a map of the Velire Kingdom detailed with all the intricacies and territories.*

Claudia: I'd like you to help me look for my missing sister.

Rizzah: Ok.

Claudia: You haven't even- wait, what did you say?

Rizzah: I said ok as in I'll help you for triple the promised amount.

Claudia: Ok, well then we should check the last place she was seen which is the Garnview temple just on the outskirts of the Velire Kingdom's territory. She went there in search of treasure to bring back to her holiness. However, since then she hasn't reported back and none of the mail outposts have seen her.

Rizzah: What's the point of the map?

Claudia: I'm thinking that she may have been captured by Velire royal guard who may have been there.

Rizzah: How do you know she was captured?

Claudia: My sister communicates with me daily. She would never miss an opportunity to tell me of her exploits.

Rizzah: Fine. So let's say she's alive, how do you plan to go about finding her?

Claudia: We start by returning to the last location she was known to be at. There is something that you should know, however. I've hired a warrior from the North to accompany you on this mission.

Rizzah: You aren't going? Isn't she your sister?

Claudia: I'd like to be the one to greet her once she returns and that could very well be at any moment. I'm sending you and a dark elf named Sindira. Hopefully, that won't be a problem for you.

Rizzah: Mercenaries aren't restricted by things such as identity. As long as I don't have to share my reward, I have no qualms.

*The door opens and a dark elf woman clad in latex with armored shoulder pads and white hair walks into the room.*

Sindira: Claudia?

Claudia: Sindira, the merciless, correct?

Sindira: So this is the right place. By calling me here, you know what that entails, correct?

Claudia: I do. You will get your reward the same as this one here.

Sindira: Sindira

Rizzah: Rizzah

Claudia: Now that introductions are out of the way, let's get down to business. You two will be investigating Garnview Temple on the outskirts of Velire territory. You will be tracking down Elise Octavia Engelgard XV. She must be procured by any means necessary.

Rizzah: Does that me-

Claudia: Any. Means. Necessary.

Rizzah: I see.

Sindira: I'm assuming this is her.

Claudia: Correct. Her scent is also very recognizable. Sunflowers and lavender. Two very distinguishable scents in the dilapidated temple.

Sindira: Anything else we must know?

Claudia: Be careful. The temple is filled with traps....and bring me, my sister, alive.

*The pair of mercenaries find themselves approaching the temple searching any leads that could be traced back to Elise. They stumble upon many traps and corpses that fell victim to them.*

Rizzah: I'm picking up a scent...it's foul.

Sindira: Then it's not the one we're looking for.

Rizzah: No, but the one we are looking for is mingled in amongst it. It leads this way.

*Rizzah and Sindira walk down the passageway with a mural on the walls avoiding more traps before coming across the treasure room.*

Rizzah: Here. The scent is strong on the gold. She must've touched it leaving her essence on it. No...it's all over the room. It's mixed in with the stench of bandits.

Sindira: An ambush?

Rizzah: Perhaps. If it was, I find it hard to believe that a member of the Engelgard Royal army was taken down by bandits.

Sindira: That poses the question of "what happened here?"

Rizzah: Wait, there's something feint in the air. I can smell it, but....it's...it smells of Velire.

Sindira: We are in their territory.

Rizzah: Almost. This means someone from that kingdom was here in this very room at the same time Elise was as well as the bandits.

Sindira: So it was an ambush.

Rizzah: There's more to the smell. This way.

*Sindira takes a few pieces of gold from the chest before following behind Rizzah. Rizzah finds the room in which Elise was held captive and tested upon by Devos.*

Rizzah: Here. The smell is-

Sindira: ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE!!! It smells like a pigsty. Is...is this blood?

*Sindira approaches a red blotch on the ground performing a mental analysis of what she knew to be blood and dirt.*

Sindira: Yeah, it's blood. Given that there are multiple dried up puddles, multiple people died here. It also hasn't been here for longer than a month.

Rizzah: I smell the scent that Claudia described as her sister's signature.

Sindira: Meaning that she was here. The question is "where is she now?"

Rizzah: It's hard to make out here. The stench in this room masks her own.

Sindira: How are you able to smell so well?

Rizzah: A mercenary must have an assortment of skills beyond killing.

Sindira: Fair enough. Well, have we hit a dead end?

Rizzah: Possibly, but maybe I ca-

*The sound of footsteps causes them both to snap to attention at the entrance of the room. A man clothed in sackcloth appearing quite dingy enters the room.*

Vegabond: Oh! I had no idea anyone else was here. I thought you all had left a few weeks ago.

Rizzah: A few weeks ago?

Vegabond: Yeah, I saw you guys dragging a pretty blond woman out of the temple a few weeks ago. I guess she was a prisoner or something that escaped. A man wearing a veil put her in a carriage in they rode south.

Sindira: I think you have the wrong idea, mate. We're looking for the person they took.

Vegabond: Oh, I see.

Rizzah: Which way did they go?

Vegabond: Hmm, well they went south...and then they went to the east.

Sindira: South and then East? Why would they not take her directly to the castle? Wait a minute.

*Sindira pulls out a map from her satchel and opens it up.*

Sindira: Alright, we're here at the temple. If they took her East, then that means that they took her near the Avalon river.

Rizzah: How is that of any significance to our objective?

Sindira: If they did what I think they did, they took her to whorehouse first before taking her into Velire territory.

Rizzah: What's the reason behind that? If she was that valuable for them not to kill her, why take her to a whorehouse instead directly to the Queen?

Sindira: That's what I don't know. I think it's time for some investigating. What day you?

Rizzah: The sooner we do so, the sooner I get my reward.

*The two leave the temple and make their way toward the Avalon River. Using the veil of surrounding overgrowth, they keep out of sight and assess the area. Deeming the area clear, they approached the run-down shack only to see a note on the door.*

Sindira: What's that?

Rizzah: A note. It reads "Tabitha's Guild has moved to a different location. Artharian District of the Velire Kingdom.*

Sindira: Tabitha? No way.

Rizzah: You know this person?

Sindira: I might. She's an old friend of mine, but there's no way she's Valire Kingdom now.

Rizzah: Then what made them come here first? Do you think that crusty hermit was lying?

Sindira: It couldn't have been for info.

Rizzah: As a mercenary, you should know that it is normally those at their lowest point with the most information.

Sindira: "Normally"

Rizzah: This is also the Avalon River where the dragon of the waters is said to grant knowledge to those who seek it.

Sindira: You think they used the dragon's power or something?

Rizzah: It's simply a wild guess. We should continue pressing forward before we lose focus.

*Rizzah enters the shack with Axe in hand. Rightfully so as a wolf of significant size has made it's home there. After seeing Rizzah, it snaps to attention jumping up and seemingly protecting a door.*

Rizzah: What are you defending, little pup?

*The wolf snarls and goes on the attack and lunges at Rizzah whose axes illuminate a fiery red color showing ruins lining the edge of the blade. Sindira enters the shack in time to see Rizzah effortlessly cleave the wolf in half and the thrill plastered upon Rizzah's face afterward.*

Sindira: What exactly did I miss here?

Rizzah: Nothing. Check that door, I have a feeling that something useful is behind it.

*Sindira opens the door the wolf was protecting to see a wall magically extend into a long hallway full of prison cells.*

Sindira: Magical hallway..and something shiny at the end of it.

*Sindira retrieves the object only for it to be a hairpin.*

Sindira: A hairpin...does it smells like our target?

Rizzah: ....it does.

Sindira: Finally, something I can work with.

*Sindira waves her hand around the hairpin causing it to shoot upward into the sky and flash multiple colors. A green path is revealed to them shortly after.*

Rizzah: What did you do?

Sindira: I traced Elise's essence back to her. This way we can follow her to where she's being held, prisoner.

Rizzah: If she's even alive.

Sindira: Oh don't say things like that. You should learn to be more hopeful in dire times like this.

Rizzah: This isn't a child's game. How were you ever chosen for a task like this?

Sindira: Just because my attitude isn't all doom and gloom all the time, that doesn't mean that I'm not proficient at my job. Enough chit-chat, let's get a move on.

*The pair of mercenaries make their way Eastward toward the front gates of the Velire Kingdom which seems to be open for all to travel through. Elise's essence leads them to a huge tavern on the corner of the road deeper into the city.*

Sindira: What a minute...

Rizzah: Yes, her essence leads here, but it also continues. This was merely a pit st-

Sindira: I knew I wasn't crazy.

*Sindira bursts into the tavern and takes a deep breath before shouting at the top of her lungs.*

Sindira: TABI, YOU MUTTON-BRAINED, THREE-LEGGED ABOMINATION! GET OUT HERE THIS INSTANT!!!

*The mood of the regulars and the staff of the tavern turn hostile as they begin raising weapons toward Sindira. The sound of a lock turning echoes throughout the tavern and the door in the very back opens revealing a messy reddish-orange haired beautiful goblin woman. She pulls on a rope that showers her with water and soap. She is then dried by two orcs dressed in butler attire before she is then carried over to an upset Sindira. Only measuring up to Sindira's knees, Tabitha yawns and scratches her ass while clearing her throat.*

Tabitha: YOU HAVE ALOT OF NERVE SHOWING UP HERE, YOU SCRAWNY-LIMBED BITCH!

Sindira: WHAT'S THAT, SHORTSTACK!? I CAN'T HEAR YOU ALL THE WAY IN HELL!!

Tabitha: THEN I'LL GLADLY KILL YOU AND BRING YOU HERE MYSELF!

Rizzah: We don't have time for these petty squabbles. What is your relation to this woman?

Tabitha: We have no relation. She's just a two-timing asshat who probably still has zero sense of direction.

Sindira: Ignoring what the ankle-biter said, her name is Tabitha and she runs this little joint and knows every secret about this city including who comes in and out of its gates. Regrettably, she's probably our best chance at finding Elise.

Rizzah: Regrettably?

Sindira: Yeah, because she's a pain in the ass to work with.

*Becoming upset, Tabitha slaps Sindira's ass with surprising strength causing her to fall to her knees rubbing her ass to soothe the pain.*

Sindira: You little snaggletoothed-

Tabitha: What she said is true. I know this city like the back of my hand. Front, back, and side to side. Nothing happens here without me knowing about it. You said you were looking for someone?

Rizzah: A young blonde-haired shapely woman named Elise.

Tabitha: Can't say I've heard the name, but a blonde hair woman did pass by here in shackles. She was bound for the castle and from the way she smelled, she's going to be used as a toilet.

Rizzah: A toilet?

Sindira: Geez, just how out of the loop are you? She's going to be used as the Queen's fuck toy. They must've been testing here in the temple which is why it smelt like straight trash in one particular room while harboring her smell albeit feint.

Rizzah: That doesn't matter. What does that matter is that we find a way to get her back.

Tabitha: Is your friend here a moron, Sindira? Nobody can just break into the castle and take something let alone a living person. When someone is brought in to be a toilet, there's no going back.

Rizzah: With all this knowledge, I'm surprised you don't have any on how to get inside of the castle walls undetected.

Tabitha: Stop the provocation. It's gonna get you nowhere.

Sindira: There's gotta be something you can do, Tabi, you've always been the one to find cracks in the defenses of others to get what you want.

Tabitha: Yeah, but what's in it for me.

Sindira: When's the last time you've been with a dark elf. They are quite a rare breed in this country, no?

Tabitha:...Gacia, fetch me my map of the castle. The detailed one.

Sindira: See, that wasn't so hard.

Tabitha: Shut up and pay attention. It's nearly about 5 PM which means that a cargo delivery will be made here soon. We exchange our barrels with each visit and those barrels are then taken back to the palace to be thoroughly cleaned before they are refilled and sent back to us tomorrow at 5 PM once again. You two will hide in our used barrels and be escorted directly to the castle.

Rizzah: The barrels are supposed to be empty. Won't they feel our weight?

Tabitha: I'll take care of that. You will enter from the storage room which is beneath the castle itself. Once the barrels are brought to the storage room, inventory is taken which takes about an hour. Don't worry about them opening up any barrels. Toilets are taking to a special room on the 4th floor in the east hallway.

Sindira: This is all well and fine, but it's actually 5:45...

Tabitha: .....

Sindira: Tabi? You ok?

Tabitha: You there! Barkeep! Mix-up the strongest drinks we have and give me a shot. This is gonna take some ingenuity.

Rizzah: Invading a castle isn't hard with just two people.

Tabitha: I don't think you understand the situation you're about to get yourselves into. This castle is otherwise impenetrable which means even if by some miracle you got in, the security is top-notch. It's a fortress filled with guards who are willing to give their lives for their Queen. You should heed my words so that we can take proper precautions and get you in there.

Sindira: Well, how about it, Rizzah?

Rizzah: I suppose.

Tabitha: Ok then. Now listen up, I'm only gonna say this once.

*After 30 minutes of explaining to Rizzah and Sindira how to enter the Castle and what to do once they're inside, Tabitha places two barrels near the door.*

Tabitha: These seem spacious enough for the both of you, but what will you do about your weapons?

Rizzah: I'm a conjurer. I can summon weapons any time I need to.

Sindira: Is there anything else we must know?

Tabitha: Nope. That's it. Oh, Sindira, follow me. I have to show you something.

*She leads Sindira to her private quarters locking the door behind her.*

Sindira: You couldn't wait, could you?

Tabitha: Shut up and take this.

Sindira: What is it?

Tabitha: This badge is what I use to escape higher authority in this city. The time might come when you'll need it so don't lose it. After you achieve your mission, come back to me.

Sindira: Aww, you're looking for me. I'll keep it close.

Tabitha: You had better. For your sake.

*A horse and carriage arrive at the front gates of the castles. 5 barrels are in two with two of them holding an upset Rizzah and another housing Sindira. Tabitha sits quietly in the carriage until she's approached by the gate guardians. They exchange information before allowing her to continue onward where maids unload the barrels onto a cart that is the. Taken to the lowest level of the castle. After an hour of inventory, the two mercenaries are left alone to roam the castle in search for Elise.*

Rizzah: I don't know how much longer I could've bared that cramped barrel.

Sindira: Gives us a good stretch and let's get going.

Rizzah: Elise is on the 4th floor in the east hallway. Let's get going.

Sindira: Whoa, whoa hold on. Something just occurred to me.

Rizzah: Hurry and spit it out, we haven't got all day.

Sindira: Well, this is the castle after all and it would be weird for two outsiders to just be roaming it's halls all willy-nilly like this.

Rizzah: That's why we'll be sneaking around the castle and take out any guards we need to.

Sindira: Or we could just still some uniforms from the guards that make their rounds.

Rizzah: We don't have time to just wait for them to appear. The longer we tarry, the more likely they are to kill our target.

Sindira: Oh please! If they were going to kill her, they would've done it already. Besides, I think I hear someone coming right now.

Guard 1: Her holiness has become more jubilant as if late. Do you think it has something to do with the new "stress reliever" she's acquired?

Guard 2: Quite possibly. She only gets this way when a new girl falls into her lap...except that time a young man lay in her bed. She walked kind of funny after that.

Guard 1: Like nobody would notice.

*Rizzah and Sindira lunge from out of the storage room and snatch the passing guards inside and knocking them unconscious. They adorn themselves with their uniforms and begin their search. Opening up a door, Sindira enters a room to see then filled with a large tank of suspicious liquid. She investigates by surveying the room reading the notes left on a table.*

Sindira: "According to research and development, this liquid can put anyone into a comatose state for up to 5 hours at a time. Fully concentrated dosages last up 5 weeks."

*Sindira put the documents back onto the table and picked up a case of syringes.*

Sindira: What if I...

Rizzah: What are you doing in here?

Sindira: Nothing, let's go.

Rizzah: Hmmm

Sindira: Something wrong?

Rizzah: We've check almost every room on this floor and still haven't found the room Tabitha talked about. Elise's trail has also gone cold....I'm getting an uneasy feeling about this place, however, I think it necessary to continue with our search.

Sindira: Is there a reason you can't use your sense of smell here?

Rizzah: It's as I said, her trail has gone cold. Not even a faint hint of her in this castle.

Sindira: That's...weird, but we need to keep going.

Rizzah: Look there. There's a door with a lock on it. Assuming that it holds our target, it would be wise for us to search for the key.

Sindira: No need for a key, I can easily just pick the lock instead.

Rizzah: Wait, you can pick locks too?

Sindira: Of course. Dark Elves are skilled in the art of thievery and the covert.

Rizzah: Then hop to it. Our goal is within reach, so let's get this over with.

*Sindira picks the lock open and by throwing caution to the wind, explores the room leaving Rizzah behind.*

Rizzah: Wait, don't go on ahead by yourself. This is still a-

Sindira: Rizzah, get over here and check this out.

Rizzah: What is it?

*Rizzah opens the door further showing a dank room filled with stocks and chains lining the walls.*

Sindira: What is this?

Rizzah: A dungeon of sorts? The smell...

Sindira: I don't need the nose of a bloodhound to tell me that lascivious acts have been going on here. The real question is why?

Rizzah: This must be where the "toilets" are taken when the Queen has had her fill.

Sindira: I'd be inclined to favor that take, but it then poses the question "where are they?"

Rizzah: Hm?

*Rizzah raises her Axe prompting Sindira to prepare for a battle.*

Rizzah: Step forth from the shadows!

*A light chuckle echoes from the darkness accompanied by the sounds of shoes getting closer.*

Devos: So these are the mercenaries that Engelgard has sent to retrieve their precious warrior.

Rizzah: If you know why we're here then you had better present her to us before things get ugly.

Devos: Ugly, you say?

*Devos snaps his fingers summoning royal guards to behind them to completely catch them off guard. Once in their clutches, the two mercenaries struggle to break free, but to no avail.*

Devos: So disappointed. You two thought you could come in here and take what belongs to her holiness. Inconceivable if you ask me.

Rizzah: Yeah? Well we aren't asking you now, are we?

Devos: Such a sharp tongue. I wonder how long it will last on the lasher. If only you two hadn't trusted Tabitha as well as you did. You just may have successfully pulled it off.

Sindira: What are you talking about?

Devos: That lowly whore Tabitha didn't acquire her status simply by being knowledgeable. She pledged her loyalty to the Queen and because she was of use, her holiness gave her wealth and status. Still, a whore is a whore no matter how they dress up. Normally, she would say it's business as usual, but I'm sure you gathered that this is a matter of allegiances.

Rizzah: That slimy snake tricked us.

Sindira: No...she wouldn't...

Devos: Oh, but she did and now you are going to pay for misplacing your trust like that. KILL THEM!

Sindira: WAIT!!! I'D LIKE TO CUT A DEAL WITH YOU.

Devos: Oh? And what kind of deal are you proposing? There's nothing that you have that I could want.

Sindira: I have this!

*Sindira reveals a mysterious object to Devos that makes him consider her words further.*

Devos: What is it you want?

*The guards release Sindira who then approaches Devos to whisper her demands to him. Taken aback by the demands, smiles wickedly and chuckle.*

Devos: I accept.

Rizzah: What's going on? What did you say to him?

Sindira: Just trust me.

*Sindira takes a syringe from earlier and jams it into Rizzah's neck. Rizzah's shocked expression turns into anger as she realizes the betrayal taking place.*

Sindira: That good enough?

Devos: Yes, that will do nicely. You are free to go.

*Sindira leaves clutching the object in her hand as hard as she can after putting away the case of syringes.*

Guard: What shall we do with her, sir?

Devos: Put her to our special room. It would seem that we have acquired new goods for absolutely free.

Guard: Yessir.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan unfolds.

*In a large room dimly lit by torches, A naked Rizzah wakes up chained by her hands. Barely conscious and unsuspecting of her surroundings, she's met with multiple footsteps that can be heard from quite a distance down the hall. She attempts to break her chains using magic, but this becomes useless as her magic fizzles out in front of her.* 

Rizzah: Damn it, I can't focus. What did I...Sindira. That traitorous piece of trash! I'll make her pay dearly for this. 

*Becoming more aware of her surroundings, she notices special tools and tables causing sexually deviant acts to races through Rizzah's mind.* 

Rizzah: Just what are they going to do to me...? 

*The footsteps from earlier suddenly stop in front of the door to the room Rizzah is held prisoner. Two guards open the door letting in a flood of bandits.* 

Guard: Listen up. You are allowed to use her in any way you see fit. Drain those filthy balls until you can't cum anymore. 

Bandit 1: You don't have to tell us twice! 

Bandit 2: Hey, guys, check this out! It's a live Umbralian. 

*The bandits gather around her with their gaze fixated upon her body. Rizzah angry yet embarrassed expression catches one of the bandit's eyes prompting him to step forward and reach out grabbing her chin.* 

Bandit 3: Y'know, she's not as dark as the others of her race. Do you think that her skin being lightened is a result of being out of her homeland for so long? 

Bandit 1: Who knows. But you know what this means, right? This means that she's quite the rarity. 

Bandit 4: Maybe we should impregnate her with our seed and make her have mixed breeds. 

Bandit 2: You idiot, Umbralians women with dicks can't get pregnant. They can only impregnate other women. 

Bandit 4: Oh! Then I guess that means we can fill her up with as much semen as we want then, right? 

Bandit 1: Sounds good to me! 

*The bandits begin undressing and grabbing ahold of Rizzah's vulnerable body.* 

Rizzah: Unhand me, you vulgar pieces of garbage! I'll kill you all! 

*The bandits grin sinisterly as they cut the chain connecting her shackles to the ceiling causing her to drop to the ground. Grabbing her head, one of the bandits grinds Rizzah's head along his filthy fuck pole. The smegma coated dicks of the bandits gave off a pungent smell that forced Rizzah to open her mouth to breathe properly, but this was soon interrupted as another bandit stuffed her throat up with his dick.* 

Bandit 4: This bitch's throat is a damn blessing. All that itching my dick was doing a second again feels soothed over thanks to her saliva. Hey, Umbralian girl, why don't you clean all of our dicks like this, eh? 

*The bandits converse in agreement as two more approach Rizzah to take her hands and force her to rub their equally disgusting, hairy, smegma coated dicks. Rizzah gags on the bandit's dick and becomes intoxicated by the smell of them. She continues her brave front putting on an angry face which increased the arousal of the bandit forcing him to deliver an extremely viscous load into her throat. Her angry expression transforms into one of concern and disgust until she becomes unable to breathe with all the jelly thick semen clogging her throat.* 

Bandit 1: Take it all down, you tanned bitch! 

*Still attempting to breathe, Rizzah begins shooting out semen from her nose making the bandit upset.* 

Bandit 2: She's really wasting her gift. Are all Umbralians this ungrateful? 

*The bandit slowly removes his dick from Rizzah's mouth only for her stretched out lips to be seemingly glued to the head. He's able to remove it with a popping sound as his now spotless dick was slapped against her face. He pinches Rizzah's nose blocking her last method of breathing.* 

Bandit 1: if you want to live, I suggest you swallow it, you whore! 

*Tears fall from Rizzah's eyes as the disgusting smell and horrible taste were abusing her sense to an extreme degree. Finally, after being able to swallow it all, she frantically pants for air. The bandit grabs her by her hair to see her face. Analyzing her body, he notices that she has become erect from that small dose of torture.* 

Bandit 1: Well, well, well, it seems that you like this, don't you? 

Rizzah: W-what!? You think like being tortured like this? You must be a special kind of sick to think anyone would want to swallow down that garbage you call semen? 

Bandit 3: You know, the body doesn't lie. 

*A bandit grabs her dick too slowly rub it to test her sensitivity. She winced from the sudden contact and let out a soft moan.* 

Bandit 1: I think we've got ourselves a winner. 

*Suddenly surrounding her, Rizzah becomes spit roasted as she's forced to take another filthy bandit dick into her throat to clean it off the grime and smegma while having her ass stuffed with more of the same. The bandits force her to jerk them off as she herself was receiving pleasure she had never felt before by having another person stroke her dick. Her strong, girthy, veiny dick occasionally twitched until, in unison, the bandits and Rizzah began cumming. The hot, thick, and heavy streams of semen that coated Rizzah's face and back transfigured her mentality of a once-proud warrior into a dumpster created to service anyone's dick. After swallowing down a fresh load of baby batter, she takes a deep breath and begs for more. In the same corridor, Tabitha thinks to herself.* 

Tabitha: (The stench in this hallway! It's making my head spin. I still can't believe they brought her down here, though I suppose it could be worse) 

*Tabitha opens the door to see Rizzah being showered in semen. The yellow-colored sludge stained her body and slowly slid down to the floor making a splat sound. Rizzah begins chewing the chunky substance in her mouth before swallowing it laying bare her tongue covered in loose strands of hair.* 

Tabitha: You've all be down here for hours, I'm sure you've had more than your fill. Hit the road. 

*The bandits get a glaring look in their eye as they approach Tabitha. Sensing their foul intentions, she casts a lightning spell that zaps one of the bandits turning him to ash.* 

Tabitha: I said hit the road. 

*Scared and deciding to flee, the bandits hastily make their way to the exit from the castle walls leaving Tabitha alone with Rizzah whose shamefulness was on full display as she lapped up as much cum as she could.* 

Rizzah: It's so good. Need more! Need more!! 

Tabitha: Yeesh, you're a mess. 

*Tabitha claps her hands to invite the servant girls inside of the room.* 

Tabitha: Servant girls, clean her up properly. 

*They both bow and reply with a "Yes, ma'am" before taking basins and filling them with hot water. They submerge fresh towels in the water and lathering them up with special soap. Before long, Rizzah had been completely cleaned and washed of any physical filth on her body. The servant girls empty the basins sending all the dirty water and puddles of thick and lumpy semen down the drain. After drying Rizzah off, they collect the used towels and take them away inside of the empty basins.* 

Tabitha: Well, Umbral woman, how do you feel? 

*Rizzah remained silent for a moment before muttering something under her breath.* 

Tabitha: Speak up? What happened to that bravado from earlier? 

*Rizzah's dick becomes erect causing Tabitha to become perplexed as to how it happened and why so suddenly. After opening the door to look down the corridor making sure the coast was clear, Tabitha dropped her ax blade first into the ground leaving a crack in the ground in which her ax rested.* 

Tabitha: I can't take you out like this. I don't know what those guys actually did to you, but if this sudden erection business continues, you're getting fixed. 

*Tabitha opens her mouth revealing her sharp teeth dripping with saliva indicative of her secret insatiable hunger. She begins licking the tip of Rizzah's dick sampling the flavor of a freshly cleaned dick ready to burst. Rizzah begins softly moaning still lacking energy from events that previously unfolded. Tabitha, still secretly enjoying herself, is hard at work trying to force Rizzah to cum. Dispensing with foreplay, Tabitha takes Rizzah's length into her mouth.* 

Tabitha: (Gods, it's so thick! It's like taking on a horse. She had better not burst in my mouth.) 

*Tabitha's throat bulges with each stroke. She begins moving her head as fast as she could even with her throat being destroyed by Rizzah's meaty and girthy fuck pole. Rizzah's eyes roll back at the sensation of Tabitha's throat tightening around her dick.* 

Rizzah: M-my dick! Your throat feels so warm and tight. I'm gonna- 

*Tabitha moves her head upward to remove it from Rizzah's dick.* 

Tabitha: Oh no you don't. If you're going to cum, we're going to do it like this! 

*Tabitha undressed and lays on the ground. She places both of her feet on each side of Rizzah's dick and begins to slowly rub them back and forth.* 

Tabitha: Let's get you milked properly; I'd hate for you to- 

*Without warning, Rizzah shoots out hot, thick, sticky ropes of cum onto Tabitha's Feet, Face, titties, and stomach.* 

Tabitha: Damnit!! Couldn't you have at least said something before you- 

*Tabitha looks into Rizzah's eyes filled with longing.* 

Tabitha: You can't hear a word I'm saying, can you? Ugh, I guess it makes sense. You just had a whole group of bandits run through you like a train through a tunnel. 

*Tabitha scoops up Rizzah's cum on her titties and tastes it. The delicious flavor sends shivers down her spine as she's anxious to try more.* 

Tabitha: Mmmm! If I didn't need you right now, I'd take you back to the bar and milk you for all you're worth! Listen, on the off chance that you can understand me, I've formulated a plan to get us out of here. It's going to take some careful execution, but I'm sure you can handle it. All you must do is be a cum dumpster for a little while longer. Rest assured, Devos will die tonight. 

*Upon hearing these words, Rizzah's eyes become focused.* 

Tabitha: I read in a book that Umbralians value only one other thing outside of fighting and sex. They also value retribution. If that's true, then tonight will be the perfect night that you prove it to me. 

*Tabitha's smug grin coupled with her snickering indicating her more mischievous nature appears in full display for Rizzah who has come back to her senses. Tabitha snaps her fingers instantly cleaning herself with magic and dressing. With this, she takes her leave toting her ax while elsewhere, Sindira and Devos share glasses of wine as they watch Elise being spit-roasted down below in a pit by two female guards who have been exposed to Devos's experimentation.* 

Devos: I'm glad you came to your senses and joined the winning side. I'd hate for someone as skilled and beautiful as you to end up as a relief tool for the guards of this palace. Your talents would've been wasting away and replaced with those of how to pleasure the next dick to enter your view. 

Sindira: I may be cocky at times, but I know when I'm defeated. Still, I kind of feel bad for Rizzah. Being forced to wallow in a pit of lust for the rest of her days. I couldn't imagine going through such a horrible fate. 

Devos: As long as you remain loyal to the Queen, you won't have to. 

Sindira: ... 

*As Devos pours another glass of wine, Rizzah is brought in by Tabitha accompanied by two female guards. Tabitha turned her gaze toward Devos and Sindira who were enjoying their wine. Tabitha's grins and gestures to them.* 

Tabitha: I hope you two are for quite the show! 

Devos: Yes indeed! 

*The guards undress laying themselves bare naked for Tabitha, Sindira, and Devos to see. Both of them sport a dick that rivals Rizzah's in terms of girth and length. After some stretches, one of the guards stuffs Rizzah's pussy with her dick. The wet gushing sound being created just from sliding it inside was enough to relax the guard who began to thrust her hips into Rizzah slowly. The other guard is hard at work face fucking Rizzah while holding on to her hair for support. Elise is receiving similar treatment right next to her. Elise is lifted by two guards and received double penetration as her pussy and ass is stuff with dick. Elise begins to cum shooting out tiny strands with each thrust. She rested her head upon the shoulders of the guard in front of her howling in pleasure. This relentless assault continues for an hour with the guards switching between Elise and Rizzah as if they were passing them to one another. Elise lays on the ground curled up. The lack of energy is made worse by her apparent dehydration. Rizzah lays on her back looking up to the light on the ceiling as the guards dress in their armor. As they turn to leave, a spiked, pink, slimy bubble burst into the room before taking the shape of a busty slime woman in adventurer's gear. Her cleavage leaving nothing to the imagination. The guards are thrown back into the walk by the slime woman who shoots a hardened pink liquid at each of them knocking them unconscious.* 

Devos: What is the meaning of this!? 

*Guards start to pour in from the opening to fight against the slime girl. Tabitha and Sindira join the fray to fight against them much to Devos's surprise.* 

Devos: Tabitha, you wretched whore! How dare you betray the queen in this manner! 

*Devos leaps onto the battlefield wielding dual blades but is abruptly shut down by the slime woman who shoots a few globs of acidic slime at multiple places on his body. The slime grows and eats away at Devos's body breaking him down until he completely dissolves into a puddle of blood. The slime girl spits out the twin blades and burps.* 

Tabitha: Come on, get those two, and let's get out of her. 

Glisha: Hey you mind if I..? 

Tabitha: Do whatever just make sure we get out of here safely. 

*Elise and Rizzah are carried away by Sindira who places them bubbles making her workload much lighter.* 

Rizzah: So... this was your plan. 

Tabitha: If you're going to kill me, do it later. 

Sindira: I'm sure you want an explanation, right? 

Rizzah: That would be nice. 

Tabitha: Well. After you guys went to the castle, I got in contact with the Engelgard kingdom. A woman by the name of Claudia told me more about the mission she hired you for. I was considering leaving it at that...but I have my reasons for busting you out. 

Sindira: Would it be too hopeful to think that you did it for me? 

Tabitha: I did say that I have my reasons. 

Sindira: Mhm. Still, I have to ask: who was that woman? 

Tabitha: A slime woman from the country of Ectagol. It neighbors Engelgard and is 2-day ferry ride from here. Claudia, your contractor, hired another mercenary at my behest who proved to be quite useful in the escape. 

Sindira: How did she get here so fast if Ectagol is 2 days away from here? 

Tabitha: I said that's where she from not where she was. 

Sindira: I can do without the passive aggression. 

*After resting at Tabitha's tavern, the 4 of them set out to Engelgard where they are met by Claudia. Claudia embraces Elise as she cries tears of joy knowing that her sister is back home safely.* 

Tabitha: I want a cut of the reward money you promised them. 

Claudia: In light of your kept promise, I will happily oblige. In fact, I'm doubling the original offer. 

Tabitha: That was surprisingly easy to demand. That said, I think the feud between the two kingdoms is ridiculous...if Engelgard and Velire wasn't at odds with each other, I'd allow you two to visit my tavern whenever you wished. 

Claudia: I appreciate such an offer, but the died persists. Maybe one day when political affairs are resolved. 

Tabitha: I'll hold you to that, girlie. Sindira, let's go! 

*After paying Sindira, Rizzah, and Tabitha, they take their leave. Claudia and Elise take a walk around the mansion discussing the horrible events that befell Elise.* 

Elise: And so, that's the long and short of it...I know that things can go back to being the same, but- 

Claudia: At the end of the day, Elise, you're still my sister no matter what happened. What else could you have done in a situation like that...being faced with a challenge that you've never encountered before or even had prior knowledge about. Still, at least you're here alive and well. 

Elise: Yes....about that. I have grown a new appendage not suitable for a woman. It's...it's embarrassing to speak about. 

Claudia: What do you mean? 

Elise: ... 

Claudia: Elise..? 

Elise: You have to make me a promise that you won't look down on me because of this. 

Claudia: Of course! No matter what, you are my sister and I will always love you. 

*Elise takes a deep breath and taking a seat on the bed. She lifts her dress to take off her panties revealing to Claudia her dick given to her by Devos. Elise's face grows bright red indicative of her embarrassment. Claudia covers her mouth as she bore witness to this newly formed appendage attached to her sister's body.* 

Elise: Say something, Sister. 

Claudia: I...I... 

*Elise covers back up with her dress buries her face into her hands in shame. Claudia takes a deep breath as she approached Elise. With a warm smile, she hugs her sister to reassure her that everything will be fine.* 

Claudia: I believe that I could definitely learn to live with this new appendage of yours. It's nothing to be ashamed of, it just means that from now on, I'm going to have to take extra special care of your needs. My duties as you're older sister demand it. 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The queen takes part in munch deserved downtime.

*Within the walls of the Velire, The Queen walks the halls pressing forward toward a door where steam seeps through the crevices. Wrapped in a towel, steps through the door forcing the three maids to snap to attention as the obviously stressed out Queen walks through the room.*

Rakshasi: The usual. 

*One of the maids, a tanned skinned young woman, steps forward and escorts Rakshasi to a table.*

Maid: Please, your highness, lay face down here so that we may commence with the rubbing of the oil.

*Rakshasi takes off her towel revealing her bare body save for the undergarments she wears. After she lay flat on her stomach, the maids come behind her with oil in small pitchers. They begin pouring the warm oil over Rakshasi's back goading a soft moan from out of her. After enough had been poured, the maids take their soft yet strong hands and rub her back making sure the smooth warm oils were evenly distributed along her backside. The tan-skinned maid slid her hands down to Rakshasi's butt rubbing it as much as she could without her hands being enveloped by her majesty's fleshy bottom.*

Maid 1: It seems that it requires more attention.

*The other maids begin help the tanned skin made in rubbing oil over their Queen's ass ensuring that every crease and crevice of that area had been covered and properly coated.*

Rakshasi: Mmm. Don't forget to get my thighs and feet.

*Two of the maids leave the rest to the tanned skin maid who seems to be able to handle Rakshasi's ass after pacing herself. The two maids ran their hands alongside the Queen's thighs spreading her legs and coating them in warm oil. While rubbing her upper thigh, they slightly brush up against her pussy with their finger causing her to softly moan again. The two fair-skinned maids work on the Queen's feet. Making sure both sides are well oiled and interlocking their hands with her toes as an added finish to the job.*

Maid 1: Your majesty, we will be turning you over to the front side. 

*Rakshasi's mumbling translated as an "ok" for the maids who proceeded to gently turn their Queen over. The maids are taken aback by their Queen's massive bulge. Had she released her dick from its silky captivity, It would surely be much larger than the size of their individual arms. Even while not erect, the sight of it was enough to fill their eyes with longing and lust. Their hearts beating rapidly and their minds becoming overcome with lack of inhibition.*

Rakshasi: Commence with the oil rubbing.

*Rakshasi's booming voice made them snap to attention remember who they were in the presence of. They continue rubbing the oils over Rakshasi. One of the maids starting at the shoulders moving down to her arms. The tanned skinned made begins rubbing her ample breast void of blemish of any kind causing the Queen to moan a bit louder as not only were her breast being oiled but so were her nipples which were receiving special attention. The third rubbed all over the Queen's stomach even going as far as to stick her finger into Rakshasi's belly button making her dick twitch. After witnessing such a reaction, one of the maids pours oil all over Rakshasi's' crotch while the other rubbed her inner thigh. The tanned skinned maid began whispering in her ear.*

Tanned skinned maid: We will begin with a thorough oiling, your highness. I'm sure you don't have any objections, correct?

*Taking her panties off, the maids are shocked at how much their Queen's thick, veiny, strong dick has become since the start of the session. Whispering one to another, one of the maids submerged her hand in the oil piling up beneath their Queen's legs. She then takes both hands and lightly stroked Rakshasi's dick while the other maid grabbed her heavy balls full of thick royal seed sloshing around inside waiting to be released. The tan-skinned maid focused her attention on Rakshasi's breast making sure each and every crevice was covered while whispering things into her Queen's ear.*

Tan skinned maid: Your holiness, your cock is so big. It requires both hands of us lowly maids to handle and even still it's too much for us. Have mercy on us, your holiness, and bless up with your divine seed. Show us in your boiling hot seed that could only come from a cock as strong as yours.

*The tan-skinned maid began pulling on Rakshasi's nipples stretching them out as far as they could go. In response, the Queen yelled out in pleasure and opened her eyes to her maids performing as best they could to please her.*

Rakshasi: More, rub my dick more. Pull-on my breast more!

*The three maids smile at one another before putting into action the final phase of stimulating their Queen. The maid stroking Rakshasi's dick tightens her grip and rubs faster. The maid groping Rakshasi's balls slips her fingers down into her Queen's pussy. The stimulation of her dick has also taken its effect on her pussy indicated by the built juices finally leaking out onto the table. Rakshasi's moans become increasingly louder as she drew near to a climax. The tan-skinned maid continued toying around Rakshasi's nipples whispering into her ear pleading with the Queen to unleash her load upon them. Rakshasi's dick continuously thrashed about until she grabbed ahold of the table arching her back upward and finally shot sticky streams of semen all over herself and the maids who were seemingly fighting over their Queen's warm baby batter.*

Maid 2: Does her holiness feel satisfied?

Maid 1: Have we pleased you well enough?

Tan skinned maid: Do you require more, your majesty?

Rakshasi: Hmmm. No no, that will be all. Clean me up and be on your way.

*Maids look toward one another with eyes filled with intrigue and lust.*

In unison: Yes, your majesty.


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise and Rizzah escort a shrine maiden

*In the Engelgard Kingdom, several weeks have gone by since the Velire incident. Claudia and Elise live their day-to-day lives in their peaceful country training with the Knights of Engelgard while tending to their duties to Holy Blade King otherwise known as their father. A raven perches on the postal tower of the kingdom delivering a vital message.*

Post watch: This is a distress signal written on the paper used in the oriental nations. It's the handwriting of a shrine maiden...

Post keep: Deliver it to his majesty at once. This is now priority mail.

*The post watch takes a falcon from its perch and ties it to its leg; sending it off to the king's personal post tower. It flies through the window landing on a golden perch in a room filled with men who work the large postal tower.*

Postal Watch: New falcon from postal tower cloud. Priority passage!

*The post keep approaches the falcon and reads over the letter and is shocked by the contents thereof.   
Claudia arrives at the throne room where she is met with the elite knights of the throne lined up 30 on each side. Her father sits on the throne stroking his grey beard accompanied by the Queen. Approaching the throne, Claudia suddenly stops and kneels before them both.*

Claudia: Your excellencies.

Argo: Claudia, my beautiful daughter. Arise and face your mother and me.

*Claudia stands up and smiles. Her mother reaches out to her indicating her want of physical affection. Claudia obliged by walking right into the arms of her mother.*

Lunis: So beautiful.

Claudia: Not as beautiful as you, mother. I pale in comparison to your radiant beauty.

Lunis: Oh hush! You and Elise are more beautiful than I ever could be. Now then, we have called you here to discuss something of grave importance.

Claudia: I don't understand.

Argo: We've received word from a Shrine maiden that one of their own requires an escort back to our capital. 

Claudia: I don't mean to sound ignorant, but how is she any different from the others.

Argo: Trust me, when she arrives, you'll know why.

Claudia: "Arrives"? Did you not want me to go and retrieve her?

Argo: No. We cannot have the general of the royal army going off to another country for a simple diplomatic mission. We called you here to ask for a recommendation. It has to be someone who knows the oriental nations as well as Akatsuki.

Claudia: The land of red clouds...Well, I could always send Elise and arms for hire.

Lunis: Elise I can understand, but arms for hire? Are you sure that's a wise decision?

Claudia: I have one in mind who I have a relationship with. Her services are very reliable and she's distinguished at her craft.

Argo: Excellent. They shall set out immediately.

*Claudia bows before leaving the throne room. Back at her estate, Elise waits impatiently for her sister to come forward with her task.*

Claudia: Hmm.

*Claudia stares intently at a world map while comparing the notes of the mission given to her by King Argo. The door suddenly opens and a tanned skin woman walks through the door. It is none other than Rizzah sporting different attire uncommon by those in her land.*

Claudia: Rizzah, glad you could make it. How goes the business.

Rizzah: I would prefer we cut the pleasantries. Tell me what the job is and how much you're paying.

Claudia: Direct as always. Fine then, the mission will be the two of you heading to Tobal to locate and escort a shrine maiden back to Engelgard. 

Elise: Is that it? An escort mission?

Claudia: It's not as simple as that. I have received more information that this shrine maiden will be the key in setting up negotiations between Akatsuki and Engelgard. Our two nations have been at odds with one another for far too long. Father feels that it's time to cast our differences aside and be as one.

Elise: I see. It would be nice to witness the red cloud festival without having to dress up in disguise. 

Claudia: You and Rizzah will be meeting her halfway in the nation of Tobal and protect her from any harm. Rizzah, the price will be 10 pounds of Gold and a national pardon for your past crimes in our nation. Sound fair?

Rizzah: Fair enough. Is there a certain route we must take to get there or that we should take?

Claudia: None was specified.

Elise: Right then, let's get going. 

Claudia: Be on your way and be safe.

Elise: Sist- I mean, General, isn't this a priority mission? Shouldn't we take a horse to make the trip faster? 

Claudia: Ah yes. Take two of the faster horses. The sooner she's here, the better.

*Elise and Rizzah set out for Tobal making it there in only 2 days' journey. Elise immediately notices that the people were nothing like the people of Engelgard or Velire for that matter. Their appearance truly baffled her to the point where she couldn't stop staring.*

Rizzah: Is this your first time in this country?

Elise: Yeah. Father says missions like this are too important for me to handle. I suppose he changed his mind. Anyway, we should-

Rizzah: Fulfill our objective.

Elise: Oh...yeah. The question is where is she?

Rizzah: That's the question for sure. Perhaps we should split up and ask the locals?

Elise: Normally, I'd agree, but this is an escort mission. There's no telling who's after our client.

Rizzah: Then we stick together and stay vigilant. 

*Rizzah turns around to see Elise snacking on a tray of chopped fried fish with a small portion of rice.*

Rizzah: ...

Elise: What, did you want some? The guy over there selling it for a decent price.

*Rizzah takes a deep breath and walks away. Elise soon catches up with her and looks around. Her intrigue turns into curiosity after noticing figures retreating into the shadows. She keeps the information to herself but remains watchful just in case an altercation takes place.*

Rizzah: I think I know where the shrine maiden is.

Elise: Lead the way.

*Rizzah and Elise approach a small temple where 15 cloaked figures line up across from each other; opening a pathway to a woman who is shown praying. Quickly glancing at one another, Elise and Rizzah steadily approach. Coming closer to the shrine maiden, the cloaked figures circle them and draw their weapons before the pair could react. 2 women clothed in stealth attire approach.*

Protector: State your business!

Elise: Elise V. Engelgard. My retinue and I are here to escort the shrine maiden back to the Engelgard Kingdom to initiate negotiations with the nation of the red clouds: Akatsuki.

Ayaka: Lower your arms. They are the ones I had sent for. 

*The cloaked figures lower their weapons and step away from Elise and Rizzah.*

Elise: You could've made finding you a bit easier. 

Ayaka: A thousand pardons. I figured that you'd be able to find me quickly in this city. Where are my manners? My name is Ayaka. I am the High Maiden of Akatsuki.

Elise: Pleasure to meet you, ma'am. 

Rizzah: Yes, quite. We should be off to get you to your destination as soon as possible. Do you have any other business to attend to before departing?

Ayaka: No. My business has concluded with your arrival. Let us be off. 

Protector: Maiden, the horses are spent and can't possibly continue. Should we head into town and sell them for new ones.

Ayaka: Absolutely not. Those horses are gifts. Selling them is absolutely out of the question.

Protector: But where will we replace them?

Elise: You can use our horses. These are two of Engelgard's fastest horses, so they'll get us tonight's destination quickly. As for the other horses, I have an idea.

Ayaka: Splendid. Oh, and please feel free to ride in my carriage... actually, I'd prefer it if you did so. It would make me feel safer.

*Elise and Rizzah climb into the carriage; watching as the horses are hitched to their bridles. They begin moving at a moderate speed through the city and soon, the open trail leading south toward the nation of Obair.

Rizzah: Obair, known for its beauty and commerce, is a central hub for trade within the 5 oriental nations. It is also home to many thieves who wish to stake their claim in the criminal underworld effectively transforming the nation into a dangerous country.

Ayaka: Quite correct, but I don't expect any less from a native of the Umbral Kingdom.

Rizzah: What's that supposed to mean?

Ayaka: I only meant that knowledge within your country is unparalleled in all the world. The mercenary world originated from the Umbral Kingdom and the clients ranged from far and wide. You all pick up many things in your adventures and it's assumed that you all are knowledgeable in the lands that you visit.

Rizzah: We have to be in order to carry out our missions with accuracy.

Ayaka: I see.

Elise: You said you feel safer with us in the carriage. Why is that? You have 15 guards and a guilded protector. Given here stealth attire, I'd say she's Nocturna Cadaver.

Rizzah: The 5th highest order of the Guilded protector coalition. 

Ayaka: You see... it's as you said before about the criminal underworld in the country of Obair. I hold a sacred treasure that will be the deciding factor in the negotiations between Akatsuki and Engelgard. Here in Obair, there is a sorceress and a league of assassins that wish to take this treasure away from me. That is the real reason I called for your help in such urgency.

Elise: Tell us more about this sorceress.

Ayaka: Where do I even begin. Vashitar, the sorceress of the 1000 treasure is a force to be reckoned with. Her appetite for knowledge and power knows no bounds and her avaricious desires are no different. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Her influence in Obair has granted her many affiliations completely under her rule. There are even rumors that she plans to take over all five of the oriental nations and unite them under one authority.

Rizzah: She can't do that. Together, the nation's powers are far beyond that of any sorceress's power no matter what she holds. The greatest mages live in this country and the woodland nations of Arboria.

Elise: One such mage is Farnik the Conqueror of the depths. 

Ayaka: Yes, the water sorcerer of Hydrona who controls the Leviathan. 

Rizzah: There's no way that someone of her Caliber would fly under the radar while attempting an overtaking of such magnitude.

Elise: ...no...she could. The collective nations have one particular law that stops outside interference if their kingdom is listed on the official document of the allies. Luckily, Engelgard is one of them, but none of the others are. 

Rizzah: If the nation's came under attack, couldn't the allies of Engelgard-

Elise: No, they couldn't. Under the law of national retinue, it would be contract breaking if an ally of a nation were to assist. It would be seen as an act of invasion.

Ayaka: She's right. The 5 nations are quite strict on that clause.

Rizzah: And so they rather their nation burn than to receive help. Such pride is for the foolish.

Elise: That's the way that it is. That reminds me, it's nearing the time of the Renewal ceremony between nations. This will be the first time Akatsuki takes part...should everything go according to plan.

Ayaka: Akatsuki and Engelgard are two of my favorite countries and I have close ties to both. 

Elise: One being you were born in one of them.

Ayaka: True. Akatsuki will always be my home. Acting as a mediator between the two will ensure that they will come to an understanding of one another. I swear my life on it; peace shall be established between the two politically warring nations.

Elise: You have my trust, Ayaka. 

Ayaka: Thank you, Princess Elise.

Rizzah: You know, it's hard to remember that you're royalty sometimes.

Elise: Oh stuff it!

*Ayaka silently laughs to herself watching Rizzah and Elise interact with one another. She stares out into the land of Obair seeing the golden grass sway in the wind as if they were dancing side by side. The sun shining its noonday sun upon them brought peace to Ayaka's spirit.*

Rizzah: The border of Velire and Obair is approaching. 

Elise: ...

Rizzah: Are you alright, Elise? You seem...traumatized.

Elise: No. My experience in Velire has brought me closer to my sister. I don't mind entering the country once more.

Ayaka: Did something happen between Velire and Engelgard? 

Elise: No, nothing like that. I just had a really bad experience with the ruler of the country. All is well.

Ayaka: I see. Well, you know you can speak to me if you need to. I want to ensure that you have no qualms with other countries as we steadily progress toward a peaceful era.

Rizzah: Hmph.

*The markings in Rizzah's ax glow red catching her attention. She looks out of the left side of the caravan to see nothing, but the cloaked figures walking alongside the carriage.*

Elise: What's wrong?

Rizzah: A battle ensues. 

Protector: Are you sure?

Rizzah: The ax of Omnus is never wrong about where the next battle will take place. That said, it's about time to feed him.

Protector: I see...HALT THE CARRIAGE!!

*Ayaka brings her hands to a praying position. The cloaked figures move forward and draw their weapons as they too sense battle approaching. Some of them move toward the grassy area. A gentle breeze passes over the grass causing it to sway back and forth all except for various patches that appear to be weighed down. The protector takes notice of this.*

Protector: GET OUT OF THE GRASS!!

*Completely unaware, assassin's clothed in tight snakeskin suits leap from the grass and kill some of the cloaked figures. Others disrobe revealing themselves to be Warrior maidens with more revealing clothing for better mobility in battle. The battle begins with the assassins and maidens doing battle.*

Rizzah: It's time to feed.

Ayaka: No, not yet. Please wait here.

Rizzah: Huh?

*The warrior maidens rally from a sneak attack taking the assassins down by any means necessary. One tries to attack a maiden from behind, but the maiden's sharp instincts allow her to anticipate this attack and counter by slicing the assailant in two. Another maiden is struck down by an assailant with a poison needle before they to are killed by being tripped by another Maiden who finishes it by stomping onto the assailant's head with her heavy boot. All seems well until the assailants turn the tide of battle by using various unethical methods to take down the maidens..they corner the last 7 left alive until Rizzah becomes feed up and hops out of the carriage to aid them.*

Rizzah: Elise, to battle.

Elise: Don't have to tell me twice.

*Rizzah defends a maiden on the ground preventing a swift sword strike from cleaving her head in two. Rizzah's eyes glow a crimson color, her dreadlocks are set ablaze as a wicked grin stretches across her face. Stepping toward them, Rizzah's aura takes the shape of a ravenous beast ready to tear through them in a single instance. Ripping through the assailants, Rizzah grabs one by the face and slams them into the ground. Raising her ax, she cleaves through 2 more with ease. The assailants try to pounce on her with their swords, but Rizzah uses her cape to blind them all and get the drop on them. Looking toward her, the assailants see only that of a demon's visage before being cut down. Elise joins the fray by throwing her circular shield at them. The shield bounces off of the assailant's body and back toward Elise who continues deflecting it toward other assailants. On impact, the rib cage of one of the assailant breaks and punctures their heart. Another one is hit in the lower half of their large intestine effectively rupturing their appendix. Elise uses her blade to parry an attack from a member of the enemy forces. She quickly becomes outnumber 2 to 1 when suddenly her shield returns to her; lopping off the head of the assailant behind her. Elise narrowly dodges her own shield by flipping over it and using her leg to kick it toward the assailant in front of her taking her head clean off.*

Elise: That's 5. 

*Rizzah and Elise turn back to back in order to take in their surroundings.*

Elise: How ya holding up?

Rizzah: They don't stand a chance.

Elise: That's what I like to hear.

*The warrior maidens do not share in the success of Rizzah and Elise's counterattack as they fall one by one becoming quickly overrun. A light in the carriage shines bright enough to temporarily blind the assailants. Before they could react, 3 of them had received an arrow to their skull.*

Ayaka: That's enough! I will not stand by while my vanguard is slaughtered. Protector, to the offensive!

Protector: Yes, ma'am!

*the assailants jump at the opportunity to kill the mysterious protector, but she is undeterred from her mission.*

Protector: Protector of the seven stars, grand elder of the world. Guide my blade and grant me victory over my enemies!

*Her blade shines 7 different colors and her body becomes intangible before picking up massive amounts of speed. The assailants within her immediate vicinity become trapped unable to move their feet. They look down to see a massive hexagram that shines the same seven colors as her blade. The protector rest at the center with her blade in hand.*

Protector: OROS KAYIKA!

Rizzah: That magic!

Elise: It can't be. That clan died out centuries ago!

*The large hexagram creates a barrier around itself and all those within are disintegrated as the light slowly moves toward the center. The hexagram disappears as the Shrine Maiden quickly approaches.*

Ayaka: Is everyone alright?

Rizzah: What was that? 

Ayaka: The attackers?

Elise: Yeah and a better question would be "who is your protector?"

Ayaka: I cannot disclose her whereabouts. However, what I can tell you is that the people you were just fighting belong to the order of the snake. They were nothing more than steal soldiers here to complete their mission even at the cost of their lives. This is one of the many guilds she has under her thumb. The Order of the snake will never crossover into the Velire border.

Rizzah: What makes you so sure?

Ayaka: Obair and Velire have a bitter hatred for one another. Either of them crossing over into their borders is an act of war.

Rizzah: That's a war I'd love to see.

Ayaka: An unnecessary one to be sure. Hopefully one day, they'll find peace with one another...and hopefully, I'm the one they call upon to bridge that gap. Come now, we must hurry.

*Elise watched as the protector mobilizes the surviving warrior maidens and walk alongside the carriage.*

Rizzah: The mission isn't over yet. Let's get on and get moving.

Elise: Yeah...


	7. chapter5.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elise and Claudia bond together.

A maid enters a decorative room where a beautiful woman with gorgeous crimson hair sat. It was Claudia who sat at her tea table worried about her younger sister and the amount of time she spent cooped up in her room. 

Shaula: Your late afternoon tea has arrived, milady. 

Claudia: Hm? Oh...just...put it down here. 

Shaula: Is something bothering you, ma'am? You seem quite troubled. 

Claudia: It's...it's Elise. I haven't been able to get her out of the room in a while and I'm wondering if it's because of that appendage. 

Shaula: I see. Permission to speak freely, ma'am? 

Claudia: Go ahead. 

Shaula: Perhaps as her older sister, you should be more sensitive of her needs. Perhaps you could help her to deal with her problem? 

Claudia: How would I even begin to do that? 

Shaula: Quite simple. Allow me to offer you some advice. 

*Shaula softly smiles. About an hour later, Claudia walks down a staircase with an annoyed Elise in tow. Elise seems uncomfortable and anxious, but because it's her sister, she silently follows close behind. They arrive at a room beneath the Engelgard castle where Shaula is waiting for them both. Laid out before them are a massage table and oil.* 

Elise: Sister, what's all this then? 

Claudia: I've come to the realization that you've been feeling...neglected. I feel as though I haven't been acting like an older sister and taking care of your needs as well as neglecting to properly train you. I'm sure you too have been neglecting your daily training regimen. 

Elise: I- 

Claudia: No need to lie. Now, strip bare and lay down. We will commence shortly after. 

Elise: Sister, what is all this? Seriously, it's kinda reminding me of- 

Claudia: Obey your elder sister, Elise. I've already told you the cause for all of this. 

*Elise's confusion turns into annoyance once she realizes that Claudia won't allow her to explain herself. She simply follows her sister's wishes and climbs onto the table where she then lay flat on her back.* 

Claudia: Hm. Shaula, begin. 

Shaula: Yes, ma'am. 

*Shaula opens the bottle of oil to pour it into her hand where she then lathers up finely before applying it to Elise's body.* 

Shaula: Worry not, lady Elise, this is normal oil, but you must do as your sister says and remain laying down. If it makes you feel any safer, I can continue speaking to you through this process. 

Elise: I don't think that will be necessary. I trust my sister and I know she won't hurt me. Just...whatever she wants you to do, just get it over with. 

Shaula: Certainly, milady. 

*Shaula began rubbing Elise's body starting at her shoulders and working her way downward. The oil itself was cold, but Shaula's pleasantly warm hands soon eased Elise into relaxing a bit. Making her way down to her breasts, Shaula stops in order to pay them special attention; rubbing them until Elise's nipples became erect. Her cock becomes erect as well due to the stimulation Shaula had caused. Elise took a deep breath trying to mask the pleasure she was feeling.* 

Shaula: I noticed that you've become somewhat erect, Lady Elise. Could it be because of my touch? 

Elise: I don't know what you're talking about. It's just like that. 

Shaula: No need to be embarrassed, ma'am, it's quite natural. 

*Shaula slowly moves downward to Elise's stomach to rub oil over it. Her thorough work has ensured that each crevice of Elise's body is covered before she finally stops at Elise's cock.* 

Shaula: Lady Claudia, how would you like for me to continue? 

Claudia: Do what comes naturally, I'm eager to see how events play out. Oh, and Shaula, don't be afraid to get a bit rough. 

Shaula: Yes, Milady. 

*After hearing these words, Elise becomes nervous and anxious as to what was to come next. Shaula uses her oil covered hand to softly stroke Elise's cock; watching as it slowly grew to its full length. Shaula's expression become that of intrigue as she had not seen Elise's fully erect at any time before this. She resists the urge to take it all in for herself by taking a deep breath and applying more oil. With two hands, Shaula masterfully strokes Elise's cock going as far as to rub the tip and play with her urethral opening.* 

Elise: No...n-no! Shaula, that's too rough. I am not going to last much longer! 

*Elise tries to hide her moaning by lightly biting down on her finger. She reaches out to Claudia hoping that she would save her from what was happening, but Claudia simply stood there seemingly aroused just from watching events unfold. She felt in her heart that she needed to calm Elise down, but she also knew that this was the only way to do so.* 

Shaula: I can feel you twitching in my hands, Lady Elise. Does my technique bring you a pleasurable experience? 

Elise: No! I command you to stop this at once, Shaula! 

Shaula: Sorry, but I'm under strict instructions to make sure that you are completely satisfied. As the head maid of the house, I must not neglect my duties and fail to complete simple tasks. 

Elise: My dick! I'm going to...I'm going to cum! 

Shaula: Yes, that's it, Lady Elise. Give in to your carnal desire and release your nasty sperm all over my hands. 

Elise: I...I could never. Not in front my elder sister. 

Claudia: Elise, it's fine. I promise I won't think less of you for this. You are free to enjoy yourself as much as you'd like. 

*Elise was shocked at the words that came out of Claudia's mouth. Her normally prude and traditional sister allowing her to take pleasure in lewd and shameful acts. Shaula continued rubbing Elise's cock that showed no signs of calming down. The lewd noises became too much for Elise to bare as she closed her eyes and moaned loudly. Within moments, Elise lost control of her bodily functions; letting loose a nasty load of built up sperm from her swollen balls.* 

Shaula: Oh my, there's so much. 

*Shaula held her hand close to her face showing the thick load that stained her hands. She softly smiles before thoroughly washing her hands and corking the bottles of oil before putting them away. Claudia notices that Elise is still fully erect and the swelling has yet to go down. This worries Claudia to the utmost. She felt as though she wasn't doing her duty as an older sister to ensure that the younger was completely satisfied.* 

Claudia: Shaula, prepare the orcs. 

Shaula: Are you sure, milady? It's currently- 

Claudia: Do as you're told, Shaula. This is an urgent matter that must be taken care of immediately. 

*Shaula paused to read the room. Claudia's austere presence was something that she hadn't seen in quite sometime, but knew full well what it meant.* 

Shaula: Very well, milady, I will go inform them right away. 

*Shaula leaves the sisters to themselves. Elise, panting wildly after giving in to her lustful desires, reaches for her dick trying to satisfy her lustful desires despite Claudia's presence.* 

Elise: I'm sorry, sister, I can't hold out anymore even if it's in front of you. My cock is on fire! It's in dire need to be serviced and my balls are so full. The nasty sperm churning in my nuts keeps piling up more and more by the second! I can't continue holding it in like this, sister, I need to let it out right now! 

Claudia: ....Elise... 

*In another room, Shaula prepares the orcs as instructed. Each of them ranging from different variations of skin color, but all equally glistening. The muscular builds of these orcs were different from other primitive ones as if they had been special trained for certain tasks to be carried out.* 

Orc 1: What will our assignment be this time? 

Shaula: It's Lady Claudia's younger sister who will be walking though those doors. She has been experimented on and given an extra appendage. Lady Claudia's intentions are not clear, but stand at the ready for her next instruction. 

*Shaula strips out of a few layers as to not ruin her maid attire and set out bottles of oil for convenience. A worried Claudia and Elise step through the door to greet the orcs who had been eagerly awaiting their next directive. They were taken aback by Claudia who was also naked alongside Elise. Elise's restlessness prompts Claudia to try to momentarily satisfy her by slipping Elise's cock in-between her wobbly ass. 

Elise: Sister!? 

Shaula: Milady!? 

Claudia: I have decided to go through the wringer with my sister. Chain her properly, I want no hole on her going unused. I want you all to do a thorough job pleasuring her. Empty your balls if you must, but make sure she is she feels the most extreme pleasure she has ever felt in her life... 

Orcs: Yes ma'am! 

*Shaula was surprised, but she quickly casted aside her doubts, trusting completely in Claudia's decision. The orcs take off their loin clothes revealing their thick, meaty, veiny, oiled cocks. Upon seeing this, Elise became fixated on their bodies; creating fantasies in her head of what they would do to her. Elise is chained up to the wall unable to stroke her cock which continues thrashing about.* 

Orc 1: This is pretty serious. 

Claudia: Yes, she has been like this for a while. 

Orc 1: What should we do? 

Claudia: Oil the both of us down. Afterwards, you can start with me. 

Orc 1: Understood. 

Shaula: Here you gentlemen are. This should work well. 

*Shaula hands one of the Orcs a bottle of oil. After opening it, the orc quickly applies a fresh coat to Elise's body starting at her neck and working his way down to her legs. He comes back around to apply oil to her cock to see if any stimulation would occur. Sure enough, it did, and it gave the rest of the orcs an idea of what they were working with. They muttered amongst themselves in agreement; shaking their heads in agreement and so on before one of them loosens the chain line for Elise giving her more room to walk. The Orc stands behind her and places his cock in-between her legs, his shaft rubbing against her swollen balls and her fully erect cock that oozed pre-cum from the tip. Claudia begins walking toward Elise and the Orc. Two other onlooking orcs turn to begin frotting with one another becoming aroused.* 

Orc 1: I see you're having a really tough time controlling that thing, so how about we give you a little help? 

Elise: A little help? 

Orc 1: Yeah, just a little. 

*The Claudia reaches her hand outward grabbing both of their cocks to lightly stroke them. Soft moaning began escaping from inside of Elise; her burning desire to for wild, hot sex was at its limit and soon, it would become apparent to all present. Shaula whipped the Orc in front of her and pointed to Elise. With cock fully erect, he rubs his own against Elise's sandwiching her cock into between two others. The warm coming from their thick fuck poles sent a wave over Elise who started leaking precum.* 

Claudia: I'm ready. We can begin at any moment. 

*Shaula nods and instructs another Orc to stay by Claudia's side. Claudia turned around and grabbed the orc's cock before sliding in-between her legs. This grabbed Elise's attention as she glanced over to see her normally calm and composed sister giving into her carnal desires. Claudia masterfully slides her pussy along the Orcs throbbing cock before finally putting it inside. She takes a deep breath and lets out a moaning sound while holding her stomach to feel the orcs cock deep inside of her. Elise watched as her sister was being violated by one of the orcs. Her pristine beauty and authoritative demeanor washing away in a flood of obscenity. The orc began thrusting his cock into Claudia burying it deep inside of her tight little pussy* 

Claudia: Damnit! Your cock is stretching out my pussy! It's gonna break me! 

*Suddenly, the orc grabs Claudia's arms and bends her over forward as another Orc approaches with his dangling yellow cock oiled up and ready to be drained. Claudia stares at Elise to muster the courage to go through with the act. She opens her mouth wide, inviting the orcs cock inside. So much so that it appeared as if she beckoned the orc to come forward. With zero hesitation, the orc slid his cock into the deepest recesses of Claudia's throat.* 

Claudia: MMMMMMM~!!! 

Elise: S-sister... she's... 

*Shaula approaches Elise from behind and firmly places her whip against Elise's pussy tucked away beneath her swaying balls.* 

Shaula: Lady Claudia is doing this for you, you know? 

Elise: What do you mean? Sister would never do something like this even if it was for me. 

Shaula: That's where you're wrong, milady. Lady Claudia would do anything in her power to make you comfortable. Even if it meant she had to fall into depravity. 

Elise: ... 

Shaula: Does the sight of your sister in this state turn you on, lady Elise? 

Elise: I... 

Shaula: There's no need to be withdrawn. Your erect cock and soaking wet pussy tells me everything I need to know. Don't worry, we're here for you so it's only fair that you get to join in on the festivities. 

*At the end of Shaula's speech, the orcs from before approach Elise from both sides with their fully erect cocks ready to drill into her. Shaula backs away and sits down on a stool as if she was awaiting orders. The orcs force their throbbing cocks into her causing a massive shockwave to come over her.* 

Elise: SHIIIIT!!! 

*Elise's tongue flies out of her mouth as her pupils shrink. She shoots out a stream of cum directly on the orc's chest. They pay no mind as one of the grabs her arms while the other wraps his arm around her neck and begin thrusting their hips into her. Her cheeks become red, her eyes begin to cross, her teeth grind against one another. Elise comes to the realization that this is exactly what she wanted, and with her sister's participation, she felt as though Claudia was truly accepting of her as she was. Elise then gave in instead of resisting at the risk of her sister's disappointment.* 

Elise: MORE! FUCK ME MORE! CUM INTO MY ROYAL PUSSY AND FUCK ME LIKE A BITCH IN HEAT!! 

Shaula: So you've finally come to your senses, lady Elise? 

*Elise failed to respond as the sounds of the orcs thighs clapping against her ass and heavy grunting were too loud for Shaula's voice to penetrate through. Elise's brain had become mush transforming her into a cock-hungry fuck toy for the orcs to plant their seed into. Shaula stood up watching both sisters participating in the lewd acts. She whips the orc forcing the orc to clench his ass together while simultaneously thrusting upward.* 

Shaula: A promise is a promise. Make sure to put your back into it. She's not going to be satisfied if you don't give it your all. 

*Both orcs continue thrusting into Elise, but this time faster than before. One of them jerking her cock to stimulate her more resulting in her holes tightening up.* 

Shaula: Yes, just like that. Absolutely destroy Elise's pussy as well as her ass. I want her holes to take the shape of your cocks before this is all over with. 

*The orcs taking care of Claudia suddenly shout at the top of their lungs before shooting an excessive load of cum into her mouth and pussy. They shoot so much that it cascades out of both holes before they can even finish the full load. She cleaves to them; eyes crossed and shaking. She gives up and hands from their meaty fuck poles as the never-ending load continues flowing into her onto the floor. The other orcs taking care of Elise follow after their example and blast their loads into Elise who's small frame couldn't bare the load causing it to fall out same as it did with Claudia. The viscous globs of baby batter splat against the ground below Elise who then shoots out a powerful load of her own while softly moaning and fidgeting under the restraints of the orcs. Claudia is released delicately onto the ground coughing and hacking up thick semen onto the ground.* 

Orc 1: Lady Claudia? 

Claudia: *cough* You...you boys did a fine job. 

Shaula: These two are finishing up here as well, milady. It shan't be long. 

Claudia: Did you keep count? 

Shaula: Yes. She has ejaculated twice now, and the swelling has subsided. 

Claudia: Good. Uh...could you..? 

Shaula: Ah yes! 

*Shaula claps her fingers and two other orcs come in to clean her up. The two orcs handling Elise finish and place her twitching body in the ground. Cum squirts out of her ass and pussy as she laps up their thick almost curdling semen into her mouth.* 

Shaula: Her too. We cannot have royalty just dazed and confused, now can we? 

*After being cleaned up, the orcs retire leaving Shaula, Elise, and Claudia to retreat to the surface.* 

Shaula: So, how was it? 

Claudia: They've been training well. They're able to engage stamina of their patron well. They ought to be rewarded. 

Elise: Sister... 

Claudia: Yes? 

Elise: Thank you. That's exactly what I needed. 

Claudia: As your sister, it's only right that I know what is best for you and believe me, there will be plenty more of this treatment...that is if you can behave yourself and not neglect your duties as a knight of Engelgard. 

Elise: Tee-hee. I solemnly promise that I will keep up my training, big sister. After all, I’m going to become a general one day. 

Claudia: I know you will.


End file.
